My Guardian Angel
by InvestInLove
Summary: Its a little OOC and also a little AU. Phil and Keely meet and become friends, but Keely is hiding a huge secret. Phil wants to help, but he doesn't know how. This is the worst summary on the face of the earth...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Last night the whole first chapter just came to me. I almost got out of bed and wrote it but I didn't feel like it.

**Like I said in the summary, it's realy confusing. It's almost like an alternate universe. When Phil comes to school on the first day, instead of Keely being popular, she is the one who no one is friends with and is always left out and bullied(bad as you will find out). The more I talk about this, the stupider it sounds, so I might delete it. But well, on with the story. **

Phil walked into H.G Wells for his second day of school, his sister Pim trailing behind him, but far enough so no one would see them together. The day before had been awful. Everyone thought his future clothes were, well, what they were, from another world. He couldn't find any of his classes or get into his locker.

"_Locker…….." _Phil stopped dead in his tracks, remebering that the day before the person he shared a locker with was not at school. "_I guess I'll find out who they are today if….."_

His thoughts were cut off when he saw the girl with the long blonde hair standing beside his locker. "_Well I guess I'll find out now."_

He walked over to the locker and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She jumped about a foot before turning around to look at him. "Hey, I'm., um…..guessing I'm sharing this locker with you." Phil said, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Yeah." The girl said, tunring back around.

"_Whats up with her?"_ Phil thought. "I'm Phil." He said, trying to get her to talkt o him.

"Keely." She muttered, still not facing him.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just thought you didn't really want to talk to me, I mean, didn't you here the rumors?"

"Rumors? Whats that?" Phil said, completely clueless to anything she was saying.

"Rumors are…..nevermind. Did you hear anyone talking about me yesterday?" Keely said, finally turning around to look at him.

"Um…no. Even if I did, I wouldn't listen to them without meeting you first." Phil said.

"_School was a lot simpler in the future when there were no other students." _He thought.

Phil tried not to say anything as Keely finally showed a hint of a smile, but then it quickly disapeared. "So….uhhh….What class do you have first?" Phil said, trying to stop the awkward silence.

"Math." She said without much expression.

"Me too and I kind of forgot where the class was so could you……."

"Show you? Are you sure. Your new, and being around me would probably ruin your "image".

Phil rolled his eyes. "I don't have an "image" and even if I did, I wouldn't care how bad it was. Nothing could stop me from talking to someone over something stupid as an image."

"Ok then, I guess." Phil grabbed his books and they started off down the hall way.They were going up a staircase when Phil noticed Keely looked a little nervous.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…..It's no big deal." Phil didn't completely believe her, and his instincts were proven right when they reached the top of the stairs.

Someone grabbed Keely from the side and pushed her booked to floor. Before Phil could do anything about it, they had thrown Keely against the nearest lockers and walked off.

Phil ran over to wear she had fallen. "Hey, are you ok." He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. It happens everyday and if you wouldn't have been with me it would have been worse." Keely said as Phil picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Oh, Keely." He put his arms around her shoudlers. "Why would they do something like that to you?"

"I don't know." Keely said as the warning bell rang. "We better get to class."

"Phil, wrong way." She said laughing as Phil turned down the wrong hallway.

"I knew that." Phil said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Keely joked as they walked into the math class.

"Hey where do sit?" She asked.

"Right there." Phil pointed to an empty desk near the back of the room.

"Right behind me." She said, smiling as they took their seats. About that time the teacher walked in.

As she started going on about….well, Phil wasn't listening, instead he was staring at the back of Keely's head.

Phil smiled "_Maybe this century isn't going to be so bad after all."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So…..what'd you think? I know I said I wasn't lay off the Phil, but I could help it! R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in like a month but I blame my writers block. I'm kind of making this up completely as I go along.**

About halfway through their math class, Phil noticed some guy reaching across the aisle every few minutes and pinching Keely's arm. As much as he wanted to do something about it, he decided not to.

The class seemed like it took hours and Phil had no idea what the teacher had even said by the end of the period. He finally relaxed when the bell rang. He noticed Keely was one of the last ones to leave, probably trying to avoid the guy that had been bothering her.

Once they were out in the hall, Phil walked closer to Keely, hoping no more "incidents" would happen if he was with her.

"What class do you have next?" He asked her.

"Science."

Phil smiled. "Me too."

"Can I see your schedule?" Keely asked.

"Ok." Phil reached in his backpack and pulled out his crumbled up class schedule. He handed it to Keely, who for one of the first times that day, actually had a real smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She said, looking up him. "We have every class together."

Phil smiled back. "Wow. That's…weird."

Keely laughed. "More good than weird."

"True."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School

"So, Phil, where did you move to?" Keely asked as she and Phil walked out of the school.

"Howard Court." Phil said.

Keely smiled. "Me too."

"Good. We can walk home together." Phil said, as they made their way past the buses out of the school parking lot.

"I hate to say this, but this is the best day I've had in like….a few years." Keely said.

Phill looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. "So this has been going on for years?"

"Yeah." Keely looked sheepishly down at her feet.

"How about your family, don't they know whats going on. I mean, if my parents found out something like that was happening to me at school they would _definitley _do something about it." Phil said.

"Well, my mom works all the time. Shes never home. She doesn't know anything about me and probably wouldn't do anything even if she knew. If you ever meet her, though, you'll think she's my best friend or something. She's _really _fake around other people." Keely took a breath and continued. "My dad doesn't care less if anyone at school hurts me. I don't talk to him anyways, and he wants nothing to do with me unless he's yelling at me or something."

Phil stood there, kind of shocked, not saying anything,

"Oh, god. Why did I have to blab almost my whole life story to someone I just met? No wonder I don't have any friends!" Keely ran off leaving a stunned Phil.

"Keely wait!" Phil ran after her. Keely stopped and turned around.

"You still want to be friends with me?" Keely asked tears forming in the corners off her eyes.

"Of course I do." Phil gently wrapped his arms around Keely and they just stood there for a few minutes, hugging in the middle of the sidewalk.

They pulled away and kept walking. "You know, we're almost home." Keely said as she realized they had already walked almost to their street.

Phil smiled. "Well, even though we live next door to each other, I still wamt your phone number." Even though they had only lived in that century for two days, they had already discovered the TV and the phone.

"Of course." Keely said. She took a slip of paper and a pencil out of her backpack and wrote down her number and gave it to Phil.

Phil did the same thing and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Keely sighed when she finally reached her house. Phil looked over at her and saw the sad expression on her face. There were no cars parked in the driveway so he figured she didn't want to go home to an empty house.

"You want to come to my house?" Phil asked.

Keely smiled. "Yeah sure." They started walked up to Phil's front door. "But when my dad comes home I'll have to leave." Keely added.

"Ok." Phil said. He opened his front door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Phil yelled.

There was no answer so Phil took Keely up to his room. When they reached the top of the stairs a blonde girl walked out one of the door. "Where have you been? I've been home for 10 minutes." Pim's eyes set on Keely. "And whos that?"

"Keely, this is my sister Pim. Pim, Keely."

"Hi." Keely said.

"Bye." Pim started walking back to her room. Just before closing her door, Pim turned around with a smirk on her face. "Just a little advice for you, blondie, my brother is not the best person to-," Phil slammed the door in her face, making it impossible for either one of them to hear the rest of what she was going to say.

They walked into Phil room. Keely walked over the window and looked across to her house next door. "Guess what? My window is right across from yours!" Keely smiled and sat on Phil's bed.

"Great." Phil said.

Oh no, this century _definitely _wasn't going to be that bad.

**Longest chapter ever for me. R & r!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm still having family issues and writers block.**

Keely laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, Phil." Keely said. She had been over at his for a few hours, and they hadn't done much of anything except for talk, but Phil didn't think he had ever had that much fun either, strangely.

"I hope we can hang out all the time from now on." Keely said. "Wait, we can right? Your annoyed by me or anything are you? Because I-,"

"Keely, calm down." Phil said laughing. "We can hang out again , whenever you want."

Phil looked over at Keely, who was looking out the window with a terrified expression on her face. "Keely what's the matter?" Phil walked over to her, waving his hand in her face. "Earth to Keely!"

"Oh! What? Sorry." Keely looked over at Phil. "I have to go."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because, my dad is home." Phil gave her a weird look. "Don't ask, Phil."

"Um, ok." Keely picked her bag and jacket and ran out the door, muttering a quick "Bye", before running down the stairs out of Phil's house.

"That was different." Phil muttered at she left.

"She's crazy, but she's the best friend I've ever had." He thought as he watched her cut through his yard and run into her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keely's House**

Keely couldn't believe she had missed the noise of her dad;'s truck turning into the driveway. Hopefully, he hadn't been there long. But even he had only been home for less than a minute, she knew he would still be mad.

Keely quietly opened her front door. She walked inside and saw the staircase in front of her, and her dad was not in sight. She made a run for the stairs, and supringly, made It all the way to her room without a run-in with him.

She went over to her window and opened the blinds, then the screen. She reached across to see if she could touch Phil's window, finding that they were only a foot or two apart. She knocked on his window and a few seconds later he had his open too.

"Hey, why did you have to go home so soon?" Phil asked.

"Because, my dad was home and he didn't know I was going to be anywhere. I coulnd't have told him because he doesn't like he to call him at work." Keely said.

"_Wow. I don't know how I made all that up so fast." _She thought.

"Oh." Phil said. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No. Acutally, I haven't even seen my dad yet. He might have thought I was already home when he got here. We don't really talk much."

"Well, I wish my dad didn't talk much. He had mental issues." Keely laughed.

They talked for about another hour, before Keely heard footsteps on the stairs. "Close you window." She wispered to Phil. He didn't ask any questions, he just shut his window and blinds.

"Keely, why is your damn window open?" Keely's dad yelled from outside her door. "Are you talking to someone?"

"No it just got a little stuffy in here." Keely called back. _"Wow, lying gets easier everytime."_

"Yeah, right." Keely bit her lip. "But whatever, I'll deal with you later. I'm going to get a beer."

Keely let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding when the footsteps faded away.

When she heard the front door open and shut, and her dad's car pull out of the driveway, she leaned across and knocked on Phil's window again. He opened it right away.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Keely gave him a "don't ask" look.

"Is everything ok, Keely?" Phil asked. "You're acting really strange. Well, acutally I don't know how you normally act because I just met you today, but I mean is your acting different than you were earlier and-,"

"Phil, I get the point." Keely interupted. "And I'm fine." She faked a smile, hoping Phil wouldn't notice.

He smiled back, even though he could tell it was fake.

They talked for hours, at least 3 or 4, about everything. Neither one of them had laughed so hard in their lives, or had as much fun.

In fact, they were having so much fun that neither one of them heard the truck pull into Keely's driveway, or the front door open and shut, and even the footsetps coming up the stairs. Well, not until it was too late……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy! Yay. I haven't done that in a while.Oh, and I still need a name for this story.This is my shortest chapter so far, which is strange because it's almost 800 words, and when I first started this site, my chapters for no higher than 300 words. Oh well, wasn't that random. R & r.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I started school friday so my updates may not be as often as they have been lately. Oh, and this is kind of a off-the-top-of-my-head chapter, once again.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Keely, whats that noise?" Phil asked, refering to her dad's footsteps outside her door.

"Oh god, it's-", Keely got cut off when her door opened.

"Keely can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Her dad asked.

"OK." She said. "_Oh great, he's drunk." _Keel_y_ thought as she followed him out the door. She gave Phil one last nervous look before the door slammed shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil watched Keely leave the room behind her dad, and the terrified look she gave him. Something was wrong, he could tell.

He stayed and watched Keely's window for a few minutes, before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. When he got back, Keely still wasn't there.Phil layed on his bed for a few more minutes before Keely walked back in. She turned off her bedroom light and walked back over to the window. She held her finger up, signaling that she would be back in a minute.

Phil nodded and Keely walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. Returning a few seconds later, but longer than it took to just use the bathroom.

"What were you doing all that time in the bathroom? I know it didn't take you that long to pee." Keely laughed.

"Well, what took me so long was that I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and used the bathroom." Keely said, hoping Phil would believe another one of her lies.

"Oh right….." Phil said, feeling stupid.

They talked for a few more hours before Keely decided to go to bed. She closed her window and Phil wished she had kept it open, wanting to be with her as long as he could.

Eventually, after staring at her closed window for almost half an hour, Phil tunred off his light and got in bed too, dreaming only of Keely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

Keely woke up and looked around. She yawned, still tired since she only got a few hours of sleep after talking to Phil into the ealry hours of the morning.

She got out of bed and redid the makeup on her face before opening the window to see if Phil was awake. She smirked when she saw him still sleeping, peaceful as a baby. She leaned across to his window and tapped on it, hard.

Phil shot up. "What? Where? 5 more minutes!" He yelled, still half asleep. Then he looked over at the window and saw Keely, and jumped right out of the bed towards the window.

"Hey Keels!" He said, opening his window.

"Hey." She said back weakly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later I'm going to get ready. I'll tell you when I'm finished, maybe we can walk to school together." Keely said, smiling.

"Sounds good." Phil said, and closed his window back.

After almost an hour, Keely reached across and knocked on Phil's window. "God, Keely, It takes you forever to get ready."

Keely shrugged. "I'm a girl. What do expect." Phil laughed.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" He said. Keely nodded and closed the window. Phil raced down the stairs and was almost out the door when his mom called him back.

"Phil, aren't you forgetting something?"His mom asked.

"What?" He asked. His mom was pointing to his sister, Pim, who was rolling her eyes.

"Please, mom. I can walk to school by myself. I'm 13(a/n.No idea if that's right), not 7." She said, rolling her eyes again.

"Fine then." Barb said. "I didn't realize you were so grown up."

"Mom, don't turn this into a soap opera." Pim said.

Phil rolled his eyes at Pim and his mom's conversation. They never got along, but it was mostly Pim's fault. He shrugged and walked out the door,unoticed.

"Phil, what took you so long?" Keely asked. She had been sitting on his front porch for almost 10 minutes. "We're going to be late!"

"Sorry. My mom and my sister were arguing, and I kind of got held up." Phil apologized.

"Ok, whatever. Hurry up!" They both started walking to school, an awkward silence between them.

"Keely, I know something is wrong. Please tell me!" Phil said. Keely sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Phil, please. You don't know anything about me. I just met you yesterday. Stop jumping to conclusions!" She said.

Phil could still tell something was wrong by her eyes. He could already tell what mood she was in by the color of her eyes. Well, actually he had only figured out that when she was feeling normal, they were green, and when she was upset, they were grey, and right that second, they were so gray they were as dark as storm clouds.

"You will tell me if something is wrong, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. You're my best friend. Actually, you're my only friend." She looked up at him, smiling weakly.

They continued the rest of the way to school in silence, but all the way, Phil couldn't help noticce that her eyes stayed grey.

**That was kind of a bad chapter. It was cheesy at the end, especially. But what I think doesn't count. R & r. Oh, and I still don't have a name, so please give me some suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm very confused. I have writers block for this story, but I'm trying my best to still post chapters of it. That's why they pretty much stink.**

When they got to school they went to the locker that they shared. "I'm so glad its Friday." Phil said, getting his books.

"So am I." Keely said. She looked around nervously, and Phil caught on immediately.

"Is there another way to that class?" He asked.

"No. If there was, I would have been going that way a long time ago." Keely said, sighing.

"Keely, I'll try to keep you away from them, ok?" Phil said.

"Phil, I think that's probably impossible." Keely said. "No matter how much I try to avoid them, they always do something."

"Oh." Phil said kind of disappointed. They were walking away from their lockers, when Phil had an idea. He pulled out his wizard and turned them invisible.

They went up the stairs and past all the guys without anything happening and Phil could sense Keely's surprise. Once they had passed everyone, Phil turned them back normal, thankfully not being seen by anyone.

"How did you do that?" Keely asked as they walked into class, giving him a weird, but happy, look.

"I don't know. Maybe they just decided not to since you were walking with someone, and hopefully it will stay that way." Phil said, not ready to tell her he was from the future quite yet.

They sat down in their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in. Phil started talking but Keely was too caught up in her own thoughts to know what he was saying, it took Phil quite a while to realize he could be talking to his desk, from the way Keely was listening.

"Keely?" He said. "Ughhh. Hello? Keely? Are you awake?" Finally she looked over at him.

"I'm here!" She said, causing Phil to laugh.

"Sure you are, Keel." He said.

"So, um, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Well, the only important thing is I asked you what is wrong. And please don't say nothing because I know that's not true, Keel." He said.

Keely sighed sadly. "Phil, please. I'll tell you when I know you better, and trust you more, even though you're the only person I actually can trust." She said.

"Well, I'm always here." He told her. "Just remember that."

She smiled, and was going to say something else, when the bell rang and the teacher came in the class signaling everyone to be quiet.

Phil and Keely both sat through the lesson not paying attention and thinking about each other, not caring at all that they wouldn't understand a thing when they got their homework.

The class passed quickly for both of them, and they walked out together. Once again, Phil made them invisible.

They passed the area of lockers again, and Keely gave Phil an amazed look. "I swear, one of those guys was looking right at me, and he didn't even seem to notice."

Phil smiled. "I guess it's me." He said. "Maybe I'm your good luck charm."

"You know, I think you are." Keely said, smiling back at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day passed without incident, thanks to Phil's wizard, and Keely seemed a lot less nervous at the end of the day, "We're walking home together again, right?" Keely asked, when they were getting the books they needed to take home out of their lockers.

"Of course." Phil said. "I mean, unless you don't want me to." He looked over his shoulder. "Then I guess I would have to walk home with……that." He said, nodding at Pim, who was walking down the hall with some boy following her every move.

Keely laughed. "Well, I'm glad I saved you from her." She said. "She seems a little…..out of it, at least when I see her."

"Oh trust me. She's worse at home." Phil said.

"I can't even imagine." Keely said.

"The more you come over, the more she'll try to bother you, just to let you know." Phil said.

"Great." Keely said sarcastically. "Does this mean I can come over to your house again this afternoon?" She asked.

"Keely, you can come over any time you want." Phil said, as they walked out of the school

"Good." She said.

They were about ahlfwt home, when they heard something behind them. Keely turned around, and saw nothing. "Phil I think someone is following us, but I dnon't see anyone."

"You walk on ahead. I need to check something." Phil said. He waited until Keely was a few yards away before taking about his wizard and scanning it until something came up. He pressed a button, and Pim, who had been invisible, showed up with a guilty expression on her face.

"Leave us alone, Pim." He said, before walked to catch up with Keely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pim watched as they walked off. Something didn't feel right to her about the girl he was with.

She seemed to be really nervous all the time, and scared too. She attatched to Phil easy, and didn't seem to have any other friends.

Pim sighed, and walked on, deciding that there was something wrong with that girl, Kelley, Kayleigh, whatever her name was, and she was going to figure out what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pim involvement, haven't really done that in any other stories, but it seems to work with this one. What's wrong with Keely? Hmmm. I still seriously need a title! R & r.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm blank on this story. I kind of stopped updating for a while, but I had a good reason, you just wouldn't get it. Haha. I'll update more now.**

As they walked into Phil's house and Keely sighed. "What's the matter, Keels?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Keely lied.

Phil gave her a look, then shook his head. He wished he could make her talk to him, he would do practically anything to find out why she was acting strange.

They went up to Phil's room, after stopping to say hi to his parents, and once again, Keely seemed happy.

After hanging out for a while, they both started to get bored. Keely looked at her driveway, and smiled after seeing that no one was home.

"Hey, Phil do you have internet on your computer?" She asked. Phil had already gotten a computer, and his dad had fixed it with anything he wanted with the wizard.

"Yeah, why?" Phil asked.

"Have you ever heard of myspace?" Keely asked.

"Umm…no." Phil said. Keely's mouth dropped open. She thought everyone knew about myspace. "What is it?"

"It's a website where you can make your own profile and put stuff about yourself, and put pictures, and talk to your other friends who have them." Keely said.

"Ok….Can you help me make one?" Phil asked. Keely started laughing at how innocent and clueless he sounded.

"Sure." She said. They went on his computer, and after a few minutes, Keely realized Phil knew absolutley nothing about computers.

"Phil have you ever used a computer before?" She asked.

"Ummmmm no not really." Phil said, looking guilty. Keely gave him the weirdest look in the world and then shook her head.

"Where did yu say you came from again? And what kind of place doesn't have computers?" She asked.

She looked over at Phil who seemed to be arguing with him self. He kept saying, "Should I? No….wait yes…wait no….yes…no…yes!" He finally stopped and looked up at Keely.

"I have to, uhh... tell you something. You may not believe this but…..," Phil stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm from the future."

Keely's facial expression changed, and she laughed bitterly. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You're just like everyone else! You pretend to be friends with me, then a few days later do something like this, just so I look stupid…but this time I really thought we were going to be friend….."

"Keely, please. I'm telling you the truth!" Phil said.

"Prove it, then!" Keely said, still not believing him.

"Fine." Phil said. He went to his bookbag, and got his wizard out of it. He scanned Keely, then made two more of her appear.

"What the…..." Keely muttered, wide eyed.

"I told you!" Phil said.

"Wow……" Keely said. "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Phil smiled. "Later tonight, I'll show you something even more amazing."

"What is it?" Keely asked her voice excited.

"It's called a skyak. It flys. You can ride on the back and I'll drive. It might be a little scary at first, but it will be much better after the first few minutes."

"Well….It sounds amazing, so I can't wait." Keely said, still sounding as if she was in a trance.

"You want to stay and eat dinner here with…." Phil started. "Wait nevermind, my mom isn't exactly the best cook. We can fly somewhere on the skyak and get something."

"Cool. Where can we go?" Keely asked.

"Anywhere." Phil said.

"You mean, like, anywhere in the whole world?" Keely asked, sounding even more amazed.

"Yeah. Anywhere in the whole world that you want to go, I'll take you there." Phil said.

"Can we go now?" Keely asked excitedly.

"Sure." Phil said. "But don't you have to tell your dad?"

"No. He won't be home until late. He never comes home until at least after midnight on Friday nights, sometimes he doesn't show up at all." Keely said

"I'm sorry…." Phil said, not really knowing what to say.

"No. I kind of like it better like that." Keely said, sighing. "I don't have to see much of him, because when he has hangovers, he just sleeps, and I can do whatever I want."

"Maybe you can stay over with me?" Phil asked.

"I don't think so." Keely said. "A lot of times on Saturday my mom comes home, and I haven't seen her in a while so I kind of want to."

"I thought you didn't get along with your mom." Phil said.

"No, I love her when she's around, but she doesn't really know much about her, and I just really feel like catching her up…"She faded off.

Then she got a happier expression on her face. "Do you want to come over tomorrow and meet her?" She asked. "I mean, if she's not too tired, because most times when she comes home she's really tired."

"Sure." Phil said.

"So let's go on your sky….thingy…." Keely said.

Phil laughed. "Skyak."

"Yeah that." Keely said. Then she laughed too.

They walked into Phil's backyard, and after seeing that no one was home, he left a note and took his skyak out.

Keely looked at him nervously. "Get on!" He said, after he got on. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Ok….." Keely said, still sounding unsure.

They went high up in the air, and Keely's arms were tightly around Phil's waist. A few seconds later they were soaring the air, and both thinking about the same thing. How much they loved each other…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'm totally confused on this story as well as pretty much, ok, I guess all my stories. I'm not quite as bad on this one as some of my other ones though. I update them in order though. It's much easier that way. It may seem like I never update, but like I said I'm busy with other stories, and I DO have a life, but I'm trying as hard as I can! Oh and by the way I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter!!! 2!! Come on, that's pathetic.**

Keely held on tight to Phil's waist as they rode the skyak all the way to Spain, which Phil chose since Keely refused to. They used the language function on the wizard so they would be able to understand Spanish, and speak it.

It turned out Keely barely ate anything at all, which Phil thought was strange since on the way there she had said "I'm so hungry!" about 10 times.

"Hey Keels, what happened to being hungry?" He asked her.

She looked down at her less-than-half eaten food and shrugged. "I never eat that much." She said. "It's not a big deal or anything."

Phil rolled his eyes. "No wonder you're so skinny. Now, if you go anorexic, I'll shove food down your throat."

Keely laughed. "Don't worry, I won't." She said.

"I'm kind of tired, can we go back home now?" She asked.

"Sure." They left the restaurant and walked to the back of the restaurant where Phil had parked the skyak.

Keely climbed on behind Phil, not as scared this time because she knew as long as she held on to him, she would be alright.

They were silent until they got back to Phil's house. They walked in and Phil was surprised to find that his parents were still not home.

"I wonder where they are…." He said.

"Who know?" Keely said. They went back up to Phil's room and Keely layed down on his bed.

"Are you ok, Keels?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remember, I told you I was tired!" She said. Phil layed down beside her.

He faked a yawn. "I'm tired too." He said, but Keely knew he was only saying that so he could lay with her.

"Your not really going to sleep are you?" He asked.

"Of course not! I can go to sleep at my own house. I want to stay awake when I'm with you." Keely said.

"That makes me feel special." Phil joked, putting his hand over his heart.

Keely laughed. "I should go home in about an hour." She said, disappointed.

Phil sighed. :"I wish you could stay here forever!" he said.

"So do I." Keely said sighing.

Keely turned over in the bed and curled up right next to Phil. He looked over at her smiled. "I love you." she whispered.

Phil was a little surprised, but happy. "I love to you too."

"Seriously?" Keely asked.

"Of course, Keel." He said. "Really, I do. A lot."

"It's been a while…" She said under her breath not really meaning for Phil to hear it.

"Been a while since what?" He asked.

"Since…anyone has told me they loved me…and actually meant it." She said sadly.

Phil wrapped his arms around her, not really knowing what to say, which made her move even closer to him, which he didn't think was possible.

"I just can't believe…….I mean…….what could anyone have against someone like you?" Phil said.

"Tell everyone else that, Phil." Keely said. "I don't know what I did wrong….but it must have been something for my life to turn out like this."

Keely looked up at Phil and smiled. "But….it seems to make everything better when I'm with you."

"I really love that." Phil said, "I mean, to know that I have so much of a good effect on your life."

"I really don't know what I would do without you." Keely said. "It's like you're a miracle."

"If my time machine wouldn't have broke down…I never would have come here…never would have met you…I guess its fate." Phil said.

"Yeah it must have been…." Keely said, but sounding like she was far away.

She yawned. "Your really tired, aren't you Keel?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I wish I didn't have to leave you…..but my dad might come home early….I really don't know."

She sighed. "I guess I should go ahead and leave now." She seemed really disappointed, and Phil knew she would have stayed much longer if she could make it without falling a

"You're still coming over tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Phil said, "Just come and get me when I should come."

"Ok." Keely said.

She got off his bed. "Bye Phil."

"Bye Keels." He said. He got up and hugged her. "I love you."

Keely smiled. "I love you too." Then she sighed and left him alone, with thoughts of her swarming his mind.

**Umm. Yeah.. Pathetic, I know. That chapter really sucked…but it did have Pheely in it. A LOT of Pheely. R & r!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm sorry, don't kill me . I have writers block. 

Keely crept into her house even though her dad wasn't home. She wanted to talk to Phil some more, but she was extremely tired, so she just went on to bed.

Well, she went to bed, not to sleep. She lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of Phil. Her savior, her miracle, her best friend.

"What would I do if Phil wasn't in my life?" Keely wondered. She almost started to cry, remembering the thoughts of suicide Keely was having just the day before she met Phil.

"Well," She thought. "I guess I'll go to sleep so I can see him in the morning."

Keely curled under the blanket, and in less than 5 minutes, she was sleeping.

PheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheely

Keely woke up the next morning, the sunlight streaming through her window. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30.

She got out of bed instantly and looked out the window, smiling when she saw that her mom's car was there and her dads wasn't.

She walked downstairs, and was surprised to see her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee instead of sleeping.

"Hey mom." She said cheerfully.

She looked up from her coffee. "Hey."

"Are you tired?" Keely asked.

"No, not really. I came home early last night and I've only been awake for about 20 minutes." She said. Keely smiled.

"That's good." She said. "Do you want to meet my friend Phil? He lives next door."

"Sure." Mandy said. "I'm glad your making friends."

"I'll go get him." Keely said,

She went back upstairs, got ready and then knocked on Phil's window. When he didn't come, she peeked her head in. She laughed when she saw that he was still asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She yelled and knocked on the window again.

Finally, she heard him get out of bed and come to the window. She cracked up when she saw his appearance. His hair was really messy, and he had the print of his pillow into his cheek.

He opened the window. "Hey Keels." He said, yawning.

"Morning sleepyhead!" She said laughing. "Do you still want to come over and meet my mom?"

That woke Phil up a little. "Yeah, of course, just let me get ready."

He looked around for his wizard, and when he finally found it, he zapped some clothes on and fixed his hair.

"Ready!" He said, coming back over to the window.

Keely's mouth was hanging open. "I really need one of those!" She yelled.

Phil laughed. "You know…. I can probably duplicate it."

Keely was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Seriously?" She yelled again.

"Yeah. I'll do it now then I'll come over." He said.

"Oh, and come to the front door, not through the window." Keely said.

"Ok." Phil said. "I'll be right there."

Keely walked back downstairs and saw her mom still at the table. "He'll be here in a minute." She said.

"Ok." She said,

They sat in silence for no more than 10 seconds before the doorbell rang, and Keely ran to answer it.

She had her hand on the door handle when she had some uneasy thoughts going through her head. What if her mom didn't like him? What if they weren't aloud to be together anymore? What if her dad came home while he was still there?

She tried to keep the bad thoughts away and opened the door, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

PheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheelyPheely

**I have a name for this finally, thanks to Kaitlyn, aka PHILandKEELY. Short chapter, but I got everything in that I needed to. R & r!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wow! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I don't know how this is going to go since I haven't done it in forever, but lets just hope it turns out fine ).

Keely tried to push the doubts out of her mind and opened the door. "Hey Phil." She said nervously.

"Hey…is something wrong?" Phil asked.

Keely was surprised that Phil could see through her so well.

"No, I'm just….a little nervous. I don't know why." She said.

"It will be alright Keels, don't worry." Phil said.

Keely sighed. "I'm trying not too, but it's not exactly working!"

"If you're so nervous, lets just get it over with!" Phil said.

They walked back into the kitchen where Keely's mom was. "Mom this is Phil." Keely said.

When her mom smiled Phil could tell that Keely was a lot less nervous.

"Uhmmm ok." Keely said. "What now?"

Phil laughed, and so did Keely's mom.

"You want to come to my house?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Keely said.

She turned to her mom. "I'll see you later, ok."

"Ok sweetie." Her mom said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Keely said, then walked out the door with Phil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pim watched them walk out of Keely's house from her hiding place in the bushes. So far, nothing else was suspicious, but she still didn't trust Keely.

After they went into the house, Pim walked in the back door, finding them in the kitchen talking. She realized they hadn't seen her and quickly turned herself invisible.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes, before realizing they weren't going to talk about anything interesting to her anytime soon. She sighed and went up stairs to her room.

"Teenagers.." she muttered before closing the door to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Phil and Keely sat at Phil's kitchen table, trying not to discuss anything serious.

Phil knew something was wrong with Keely, and he was doing all he could not to mention it, but it wasn't working very well so far, because their conversation was very awkward.

"Let's go to my room." Phil said.

"Ok." Keely said.

They walked up the stairs to Phil's room and got on his computer.

"I don't understand this myspace thing." Phil said.

Keely smiled. "Well, I'm not surprised. I didn't really get it at first either."

"Can I see yours?" Phil asked.

Keely tried not to let the disapointment show in her face. She was hoping she would get a chance to…change some things on hers before she showed Phil.

"Uhm, yeah of course." She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she was.

Phil gave her a strange look, and it was one of those moments the made her regret getting close to him so fast.

She got on Phil's computer and logged into her myspace account. "Are you sure you don't want to make yours first?" She asked. "I might have to leave anytime now."

She hoped she wasn't obvious about not letting him see her page, but from the looks he kept giving her, it seemed she was.

"I guess we could do mine first." Phil said. He knew she was hiding something, and he figured he could just look at it as soon as she left. It was that simple… of course, Keely hadn't thought of it.

So the next couple of hours they spent messing around with Phil's myspace and messing around with other things.

All was going well, and Keely hadn't even thought of her own problems...until she got the phone call...

"Hello?" It was her mom.

Phil watched her face get paler and more worried, and when she finally hung up the phone, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"I have to go Phil. My dad is home." She said. "And he's looking for me."

"So...what's the big deal?" Phil asked.

"You don't understand Phil. You never will understand." And without another word she got her jacket and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That was about the worst chapter ever, but I have writers block…. again. Great huh? NOT! R & r! If you have any ideas, help. I'm lost…


	10. AN

**Authors Note**

You all are probably going to be mad at me when I say this…but I'm thinking of deleting this story…-waits for people to stop throwing things- I just don't like it. Reading it now, it sounds stupid, and I really don't want to write it anymore. I'm sorry if your disappointed, but I'll leave it up for a while longer, just in case I get suddenly inspired. Review or PM me if you have any comments/suggestions. If you really want me to keep this, I suggest you tell me.

KEH


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I'm updating this as a late Christmas present for ya'll. Surprise:) It might not be the best chapter though, because it's kinda coming off the top of my head. I changed my mind about what I said before…about this sounding stupid. Because I was rereading parts of it and it really doesn't :)**

* * *

After Keely left, Phil was sitting on his bed wondering what was wrong with her. Obviously, she didn't trust him enough to tell him, at least not yet. He could still picture her, standing in front of him with that look in her eyes, and that's when he realized it was a mix of fear, loneliness, and sadness. And he didn't know what worried him most.

For a second, he thought he was just being paranoid, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. No one acts like that unless there's something seriously wrong.

He layed down and hoped a nap would help him think better later, after all, he had been staying up until the early hours of the morning talking to Keely.

After what seemed like forever, he drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Keely.

He felt like he had only been sleeping for a minute when he heard loud noises coming from somewhere near by. After fully waking up he realized that they were coming from next door.

He jumped up and looked out the window, but Keely's window was closed. He started to get even more worried when he realized that's exactly where the noises had come from: Keely's room.

He started panicking, but after not hearing the noises again for a few minutes he figured something had just fell over and banged into the wall, but there was still a part of him in "worried friend mode" that thought Keely was hurt.

"I could call…" He muttered. "Nah. She'll be annoyed if I do."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Came a voice from the doorway, making him realize he had been talking out loud.

"Leave Pim." He said, annoyed. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah. I just didn't feel like it." She smirked.

Phil picked up his shoe off the floor. "Get. Out. Now." He said in a warning tone.

Pim just stood there and acted like he hadn't even said a word.

"I'm serious." He said, getting even more annoyed.

"Oh, I'm so scared." She said, rolling her eyes.

Phil flung the shoe across the room, but Pim was too quick for him. She had already slammed the door and ran halfway down the hall, laughing by the time the shoe hit the wall.

He collapsed back on the bed. Pim was the least of his problems. Keely was much more important. When he really thought about it, she was all he had left, and if he didn't find out what was wrong soon he might lose her…

_

* * *

-Keely's house-_

Keely woke up with a pounding headache and groaned, remembering what had happened. She looked at the clock and saw that it had been about 3 hours, then she remembered how stupid she had been when she left Phil's.

"God, I was totally obvious." She thought.

She sat up, realizing she was on the floor. She was going to open her blinds to see if Phil's window was open, but she was distracted by the wall, well the big dent that was in the wall.

She buried her head in her hands. "That must have made a lot of noise." She thought. She hoped Phil hadn't heard, but the walls in those houses were practically paper thin, or at least that's what they seemed like. It was like you could hear a pin drop from the next room, so she was sure a noise that loud would have been heard.

She wanted to call Phil, to let him in, to tell him everything…but she just couldn't. She wouldn't risk losing him, and even though she knew somewhere inside he wouldn't judge her for something that wasn't even really her fault, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Mainly because saying it would make it real, and as long as she kept it inside, she could pretend it wasn't. Pretend it was someone else's life and she was just looking in. Somehow, even though she had been living that way for about 2 years, she hadn't completely processed it. It would hurt too much…

Her cell phone rang, and she quickly looked outside for her dad's truck before answering. "Hello?" She said, trying to keep her voice light.

"Hey Keel." She smiled when he used the nickname.

"Hey Phil." She didn't half to fake happiness now. All the problems in her life just seemed to fade away when she talked to him.

And that's when she knew, there was no way she would let Phil find out what was going on. Because if she lost him, she would have nothing.

* * *

**Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Happy Birthday. Whatever. I can't believe I updated it either. Leave lots of reviews and I might just keep updating it. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I haven't really felt like it and I've had writers block. Also my life still sucks…so I haven't been in the mood for updating. Actually I've been dying to…but I've been too lazy to write anything decent. Anyway…sorry. And I'm not sure how good this will be. I'm trying to finish this story up pretty soon. OH. And last time I updating my story Behind Closed Doors I only got ONE review. If you want me to keep writing that, please review more. Thanks.**

Later that night, Phil heard a tap on his window. He smiled when he was that it Keely, not just because he wanted to see her, but because it made him think she was ok. What he had heard earlier really worried him. He quickly went to open his window, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"Hey Keel." He said. "Are you uhm, ok?" He asked, realizing that although she was smiling, there were faded tear stains hiding under her makeup that she had, for some reason, put on just to open a window and talk.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." Keely said, faking a smile, hoping Phil would believe her.

"Oh, well I was just wondering because earlier I heard some, uhh, noises." He said nervously. He almost laughed when he realized how ridiculous he sounded. I heard some uhh noises? What kind of thing was that to say? He felt like a child who had just learned how to speak English.

"Oh that!" Keely said, and for a second Phil could see a flash of fear, maybe even pain, in her eyes. "My mirror fell off the wall." She said, but Phil could tell she was lying. The least she could have done was come up with a decent excuse.

"Oh." Phil said, trying his best to sound like he believed her. In the back of his mind, of course, he knew exactly what was going on. Unfortunately, even in the future child abuse existed, so it wasn't anything foreign to him like everything else seemed to be. He wanted to help Keely. He wanted to hold her in his arm and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he knew he couldn't. He feared losing her way too much.

There was an awkward silence and neither one of them had a clue what to say. No words sounded exactly right to either one of them, and it was getting pretty late. Phil finally realized that he was a little tired.

"Uhm Keel, I'm getting a little tired, so I think I'm just going to go bed…but I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" He said, trying to smile, although at the moment it was the last thing he really wanted to do.

"Ok." Keely said, but Phil could tell she was disappointed. "I'm tired too. Goodnight Phil." Then she shut her window and closed her blinds tightly. Phil sat there, staring at the window for a few minutes, slightly startled at Keely's sudden outburst of coldness. He realized he must have made her feel bad and and sat there feeling guilty, comtemplating whether or not to knock on the window and apologize, until he saw the light in her bedroom go off.

He realized he'd missed his chance and he decided he might as well try to get some sleep himself and just talk to Keely the next day, although in the back of his mind he knew sleep was a long way off.

-

After Keely closed the window, the tear started to fill her eyes. She immediately shut the blinds, ashamed to be crying for what, after all she'd been through, was no real reason. She felt like she had dissapointed Phil. Like she'd done something wrong to make him leave. She felt stupid and useless like she had before she met him, and she wished that she'd never met him in the first place.

It was simple to her, although to most people it would seem complicated. If she had never met him, she would have never known what it felt like to be truly happy and carefree like she was when she was a child. She would have never known what it was like to have a real friend or to have someone who truly cared about her, and she would have never known what it was like to to **lose **someone who acutally cared about her. If she'd never met Phil, she'd never know what it was like to feel as awful as she did at that moment. And although she knew she'd be up all night thinking about Phil and how stupid she was to think he was actually different, she turned off the lights and layed down in bed, crying uncontrolably into her pillow until she fell asleep, feeling totally rejected.

-

**I'm actually a little impressed with this, but not as much as I could be. I tried to use some decription in this and its not the best thing ever, but its not all that bad. I'm really proud of the paragraph I wrote about how Keely feels, although I never would be able to if I didn't feel exactly the same way half the time. I don't know how long this is going to go, but the more I think about it, the less I want to finish it. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not updating this in forever but I have a huge problem with writers block. Sorry!**

The next morning when Keely woke up, she decided she should bother with knocking on Phil's window. After the previous night, she wasn't sure if he still wanted to be friends with her, or if he decided he thought she was too weird like everyone else had.

She started to get ready robotically, the happiness she'd been feeling the past couple day starting to dissapear. In the back of her mind, she knew she was probably making a bigger deal about it than she should, but everyone else in her life had let her down, she she expected Phil to do the same.

She tried not to think about Phil for the remainder of time she was getting ready, but when she was about to leave the house she heard a tap on her window.

She opened the blinds and saw that it was, of course, Phil. "No wake up call this morning, Keel?" He asked, smiling.

"Sorry. I woke up late so I had to get ready really fast." She lied.

"Oh." Phil said. "I was just making sure you were ok…I thought you might be sick and staying home or something." Phil said.

"Yeah…Strangly, I don't really…get sick." She said. "At least not for more than a couple of hours. I'm weird. I have a really strong immune system." Keely almost smacked herself in the forehead for rambling for so long, but all Phil did was laugh.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Keely said. They both closed their windows and met each other outside, on the street in front of their houses.

"Your mom seemed really nice, Keel." Phil said, after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Yeah, she is. I just wish she didn't have to work so much so I could spend more time with her, but she's always either busy or tired." Keely said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Keely." He said. "But that really makes me appreciate my mom. She's always around, and sometimes it even feels like shes around too much… but I guess you never really know what you have until its gone."

"Yeah…" Keely said. "When I was younger we used to do things together all the time. We would go shopping and go out to eat and watch TV together. Sometimes she's let me stay home from school and we would just go to mall or hang out all day…I really miss that." She said, resisting her urge to cry.

Phil didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to people getting that emotional in front of him, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Keely's arm so she'd stop walking and he wrapped her in a hug, wishing he could take away all the things that were so obviously causing her pain.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Pim shouted from a few yards in front of them. "You better hurry up or you're going to be late!"

As they broke apart, Keely blushed. It had been a long time since she had felt wanted by someone, or like someone actually cared about, but it had also been a long time since she had been that emotional in front of anyone.

"I guess she's right." Phil said. "We can talk later. I don't want to be late since I just started at that school a few days ago."

"Oh, why not?" Keely asked sarcastically. "You'd make a great impression on Mrs. McGregor, since she's always saying her least favorite thing is lateness."

"Ok, we better hurry up then." Phil said. He looked around. "I have an idea."

He pulled out the wizard, and transported them to the back parking lot behind the school no one used anymore, and thankfully, there was no one around.

"Phil, that thing is so cool! It's like… a miracle machine or something!" Keely said, as they walked around to the front of the school.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, well it comes in handy… a lot." They walked in to the building, and they thankfully had plenty of time to make it to their first class before the bell rang.

When they got to their first period and the teacher started talking, both of them immediately starting thinking of each other, and realized they had no idea what they would do if they hadn't met each other.

**Eh, sucky ending, but hey I said I was going to update and I did! And it really didn't take me long to write this. Once I got into, it came out easily. Of course, Pim has to ruin all the sweet moments! :) By the way, Mrs. McGregor is their first period teacher, if you didn't figure that out. Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**So I haven't updated ANYTHING in just about forever, and I'm really sorry. My computer was broken and I had to use another one, but I couldn't save anything on it. I've had mine back for a while, but I've been too lazy to type anything up until now. Hopefully now that I'm getting back into writing, I'll be updating a lot faster.**

* * *

That day after school, Phil and Keely walked home together, like always. Phil had finally stopped bothering with making Keely invisible when they passed the jocks, because he knew they'd forgotten all about her after not seeing her for a few days. Sure enough, they walked right on by without incident.

"Where's your sister today?" Keely asked, trying to break the silence.

"Who knows? Probably terrorizing someone back at school." He said. "And don't call her my sister. There's no way I'm really related to that... thing." He shuddered.

"Is she really that bad? I mean, she seems aggravating, but at least you have a sister." Keely said, suddenly looking a little depressed.

"Trust me Keels, its not all that great. I'd rather be an only child any day." He said.

"No you wouldn't. I know it sounds fun, not having to share things and not having someone around all the time, but it gets pretty lonely. At least you have a family that actually acts like a family. If you lived in my house you'd think your family looked like a fairytale." Keely instantly regretted letting that much out. If she kept letting her guard down like that, Phil might find out the one thing she was desperate to keep hidden.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was being selfish." He tried not to show the guilt in his face, but inside he wanted to hit himself.

"No, Phil. I'm sorry. I made a big deal over nothing. Its not..." She stopped dead in her tracks. There were two police cars and an ambulance parked in front of her house.

"Whats wro-" Phil stopped, following Keely's gaze down the street to her house. He knew, then, that there was something far worse than he ever imagined going on in Keely's house.

Keely suddenly came to life and took off running full speed towards her house, leaving Phil standing there, shocked, clueless and suddenly feeling helpless from his lack of knowledge. About her, her life, her family...he felt like he should have pushed her and been a little nosier...maybe then...No. There was no time to think about what he could and should have done. What he needed to be worrying about was that his best friend could possibly be in big trouble.

"KEELY!" He yelled after her. She didn't hear him, and if she did, she didn't look back. He didn't know if he could help, but he took off running after her.

When he got to her house she was no where in sight and the front door was standing wide open. Suddenly he heard yelling and cussing from inside the house as a man who had to be Keely's dad got dragged out in handcuffs, struggling as two policemen led him to their car.

A stretcher soon followed, carrying Keely's mom with Keely walking beside it, crying, panic written all over her face.

"KEELY!" He yelled again. This time she saw him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." She tried to act calm, but she was doing an awful job of it.

"Keely, your dads being arrested and yours moms being taken away by a stretcher, and your telling me not to worry about it?" Phil was shocked. Out of all the crazy things she could have said, this was probably one of the most ridiculous.

"Go away Phil." She said. He could hardly hear her because she was talking so low, and at first he thought he'd heard her wrong.

"Uhm, what?" He asked.

"I said go away. As in leave." She said. As Phil started to protest, her eyes suddenly became dark and angry. "Go home Phil." She said coldly before walking back into her house and slamming the door as the ambulance sailed off down the road and the police cars sped away into the distance.

He was left there, shocked, helpless, but most of all, confused. More than anything, he wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, but on the inside, he knew it wouldn't.

* * *

**So I wasn't exactly planning or expecting that ending, but when you don't have a plan you just write whatever comes to your mind and thats exactly what happened. You could basically say I'm just as clueless as all of ya'll on whats going to happen next, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. And remember...reviews are VERY inspiring :).**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've had really bad writers block for this chapter and I've also been busy. It's probably going to be a pile of crap too, because I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. I think this story will only be another chapter or two, but I have absolutely no idea how to end it. **

After slamming the door in Phil's face, Keely sat down on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Somewhere inside her, she knew if she told him everything that he'd understand, that he'd be there for her. Part of her wanted to run out that door and into his arms, but she just didn't know if she could.

She sat there for a few minutes, letting all her tears out and her complicated thoughts untangle themselves in her mind. She finally decided that, first of all, she should go see her mom in the hospital, and second, since she didn't want to alone and she had no way to get there, her only option was Phil.

She reluctantly got up and walked up the stairs to her bedroom so she could at least try to make herself presentable. At the time it wasn't all that important, but she knew she needed to get herself together.

After about 5 minutes she decided to knock on Phil's window. He immediately opened it, obvious worry showing on his face.

"Uhm, do you think your mom or dad could drive me to the hospital? I want to see my mom." She said nervously.

"Of course they can, Keely." He said. He seemed to be completely over the fact that she had just yelled at him and slammed the door in his face 5 minutes before. It was like it never even happened in the first place.

"So, your not mad at me?" She asked timidly.

"No, of course I'm not mad! You were upset and you didn't know what you were doing." There was no trace of anger in his eyes. She had lived most of her life with everyone getting mad at her and blaming everything on her. Even though it was the worth possible time, she smiled. Phil was the only one in her life who had treated her exactly the way he should and she was suddenly very thankful to have him. He gave her a weird look, but she didn't explain her sudden change of mood.

"I'll be right over." Keely said. She flashed him one last smile before closing her window and running out the door.

Phil and his mom were already in the car when she got outside. She wondered how they'd gotten there so fast, but she figured it had something to do with one of their future gadgets, but she didn't ask.

She climbed into the backseat. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Mrs. Diffy." She said.

"Oh, call me Barb, and I'm glad to take you. Is your mom okay? What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Barb asked.

"Actually, I don't know what happened. That's what I'm going to try try and find out." Keely said, which was the half-truth. She didn't know exactly what happened but she had a pretty good idea. She wondered if Barb had seen the police cars in front of her house. If she had , she wasn't saying anything about it.

The car ride was silent and awkward. Keely sat there, worrying about her mom, while Phil sat there, worrying about Keely.

"Want me to go in with you?" Phil asked when they pulled in the hospital parking lot.

"You don't have to..." She said, although she wanted nothing more than for him to be by her side when she got the news, whether it be good or bad.

"Keely, I want." He said. She could see the honestly showing in his face and almost sighed in relief.

"Okay." She said softly.

They got out together and walked to the door. "I'm here for Mandy Teslow." Keely said when she reached the front desk.

"And you are...?" The woman asked impatiently.

"Her daughter." Keely answered, wondering why someone who seemed to care so little decided to work in a hospital.

"Room 412." She said.

They took the elevator up to the fourth floor, and sometime in between when they'd arrived at the hosital and when they stepped into the elevator, Phil had grabbed Keely's hand. She'd felt it, but not thought anything of it at the time, although she normally would have been thrilled.

She looked over at him as the elevator doors opened and he gave her a reassuring smile. She gave hgim a weak smile back, knowing that whatever happened, good or bad, Phil would be there for her, no matter what.

**So I wrote almost this entire chapter in school, but thats the place all my ideas come to me. I actually have chapter 15 started(okay, its only like two paragraphs so far), but I'm so happy- I'm never, ever ahead of myself. I got a lot of writing done today since I wasn't in 2nd or 4th period because..._because_....I wasn't skipping class, oh no, not me, not at all. I'm innocent. I'd never do that....:) But does it REALLY matter where I get it done? NO. Of course not. Just as long as I DO IT. Back to the point, Chapter 15 will probably be up faster than usual. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I have a feeling this chapter is going to suck major butt. You have been warned :).**

**

* * *

**

Phil gave Keely's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked down the hospital corridor.

Her heart pounded as they approached the room. Her mom was hooked up to a lot of machines different machines, unconcious. A nurse was standing by her bed, checking one of the machines, and she gave Keely a warm smile as she walked in.

"Are you Mrs. Teslow's daughter?" She asked.

"Yes." Keely answered. "Is she alright? What happened to her?"

"She has a concussion and some other minor injuries, but she'll be fine." The nurse, who's name tag said Rita, seemed much nicer than the woman at the front desk. "I'm not sure what happened, but a detective will coming to question you soon."

Keely's heart skipped a beat at the mention of a detective, but in the back of her mind, she knew that talking to them would get her dad locked up. She also knew that Phil would be by her side every second, and that made her feel a million times better.

"When do you think she'll be awake?" Keely asked.

"Anytime now." She said. Then she looked at Phil, as though she was seeing him for the first time. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

Keely blushed. "Uh, no. He's just my friend." She said. _But I wish he was my boyfriend. _She thought.

"Really?" She sounded sincerely shocked. "You look like a couple...you act like a couple...I mean I just assumed since you were holding hands..." Keely suddenly remembered she had been holding Phil's hand. Her face got even more red than it already was, but she saw Phil trying to hold in a laugh, obviously finding the whole situation amusing. Before she even realized it, she was laughing too.

She felt weird, morbid, even guilty for standing there laughing while her mom was laying in a hospital bed and her dad was in jail for putting her there. Suddenly, she heard coughing; her mom was awake.

"Phil!" She said, and he quit laughing.

Mrs. Teslow slowly opened her eyes and looked around, confused, "Mom!" Keely said excitedly, running over to her.

"Keely?" She squinted. "Where am I?" She asked. Keely could tell she was a little out of from the medicine.

"You're in the hospital." Keely said. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know how to tell you this Keely..." She said. Keely could see on her face that she was nervous.

"Was it dad?" She asked quietly.

Mrs. Teslow looked up in surprise. "Has he...has he hurt you before?" Keely had just assumed that her mom had already seen that side of her dad.

"Y-yeah." She saud nervously. She could practically feel Phil's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Oh, sweetie, I never knew...I'm so sorry. I...I didn't pay enough to attention to you. This is all my fault." Tears began to form in her eyes and Keely hugged her.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing. It's not your fault that you had to work so many hours. If you hadn't been working, we wouldn't have anything." Keely said, starting to tear up as well.

"But if I hadn't been working, I would have known what was going on. I always knew he had a temper, but I never would have guessed that he..." She started all out sobbing.

"Mom, please." Keely said. "Please, stop blaming yourself."

Phil stood there awkwardly. More than anything he wanted to run to Keely and throw his arms around her, but he knew he had to let her finish talking to her mom. He wasn't all that surprised when she said her dad had hurt her. It was what he figured had been going on all along, but he didn't want to believe something so horrible could even happen to such an amazing person.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door behind them. They all turned around in surprise because none of them had heard anyone coming. It was nurse, Rita, from before, who none of them had even realized walked out. "Mrs. Teslow?" She said. "There's a detective here who would like to talk to you and your daughter."

Phil saw the panic in Keely's eyes and he walked back over to her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. You're going to be alright. I'll be right here the whole time." He didn't know where the courage to say that came from, but he was glad it came.

"Thanks, Phil." She said.

As they waited for the detective, Phil squeezed Keely's hand and made a promise to himself that nothing bad would ever happen to her again. He was going to make damn sure of it.

* * *

**Yep, just like a said. A horrible chapter. Being ahead really does help though, since I posted the last chapter about a week ago. This is the fastest I've updated anything in over a year so ya'll better be appreciative and review :) Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**This WOULD have been up before Christmas, but I didn't have access to a computer for a long time. This is the second to last chapter and I have the last one already typed so it should be up soon.  
**

"Mrs. Teslow?" Keely relaxed a little when she saw that it was a female detective.

"Yes." She said from the bed.

"I'm Detective Casey. I need to ask you some questions about your attack that happened earlier today." She had a calm, caring voice, and most of Keely's worry started to slip away.

"My husband did it." She said before the detective could say anything else.

"Yes, he's in custody now." She said. "Is this the first time something like this has happened?"

"To me, yes." She said. "But my daughter said he's hurt her before."

The Detective Casey eyes fell on Keely. Her heart started pounding and suddenly she felt like she wasn't ready to talk about all the things he had done to her. She tried to give the woman a warm smile, but she could only manage a very weak one.

Thankfully, she turned her attention away from Keely and back to and away from Keely.

"Mrs. Teslow, what exactly happened today?" She asked.

Mrs. Teslow sighed. "I came home from work early and found my husband at home, so I asked him why he wasn't at work. He was drunk. He told me he got fired last week. I asked him when he was going to get another job and he just...went off." Her voice cracked.

Phil nudged Keely's shoulder. "Do you want to walk out in the hall until they're done?" Keely was relieved when he asked. She felt bad leaving her mom, but hearing the things she said was tearing her up inside.

They walked out into the waiting room and sat down on one of the couches. Keely suddenly felt awkward around Phil since he knew all the things she had been trying to hide from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked after they had been sitting there for a few minutes.

"Uh, no. I'm just...I'm not ready." She said quietly.

"Okay, I understand. But you know you're going to have to talk to the police in a few minutes." He said.

"Yeah." She said nervously. "Do you, uhm, think that you could, uhm, stay in there with me while I talk to them? It just makes it a little easier." She said.

"Of course I can." Phil said. "Anything to help you." Keely blushed.

"Keely?" A voice called. Keely turned to look at the door. It was Detective Casey. "I need to ask you a few questions."

She got up nervously and followed the detective. Phil grabbed her hand again as the walk down the hall. "It'll all be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Ms. Teslow, do you remember when exactly the abuse started?" She asked once they sat down.

"About 2 and a half years ago. Right after my mom's brother died. He started drinking after that. The weird part is, they never seemed to be really close. He just seemed to be so upset all the time." She said.

"So it's true." They all looked at Mrs. Teslow. "I think your dad killed uncle Andrew."

"WHAT?" Keely was shocked and it seemed like the detective was too.

"I thought his death was ruled accidental." Detective Casey said.

"It was." Mrs. Teslow said. "But isn't it kind of suspicious? He was a firefighter and he died in a fire in his own house. And they said his blood alcohol level was was over the legal limit...and he'd been sober for 5 years." She took a deep breath. "I remember that night very clearly. I know for a fact he came home late."

"Maybe," Detective Casey said. "I should go question your husband and come back later." Mrs. Teslow was shocked. She hadn't expected Detective Casey to believe her, but she was thankful. It was a secret she had been carrying around for the last 2 and a half years.

Keely was just sitting there, in shock, and Phil had his arms around her. "It's okay." He kept saying. "It'll all be okay."

She was only slightly aware of his arms around her. She was deep in thought, wondering if what her mom said was true. Her dad was already a monster, could he be a murderer too? Thats when she realized she didn't care. She didn't love her dad, at least not the person he'd become. As hard as she tried, she didn't feel anything but relief. Finally, he was out of her life and Phil was in it, and when it came down to it, nothing else mattered.

**This chapter was really, really, REALLY bad. I don't like it AT ALL. It'll be really weird not having to write this anymore after the last chapter, but I can't say I'm upset that it's over. I'm actually pretty relieved. Reviews make me smile :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**I know its been a long time since I update this, but I haven't had access to a computer in a long time, but I'm pleased to finally say...THIS THING IS OVER! **

**

* * *

**

3 months had passed since that day at the hospital. It turned out that Keely's mom was right- her dad did kill her uncle- so not only did he get convicted for abusing her and assaulting her mom, but also for murder. He got a life sentence, which meant there was no chance they would ever have to see him again and they were finally free.

Thankfully, they still had plenty of money, mainly from an account Keely's dad had been hiding. Her mom was able to work less hours and finally was able to have a better relationship with Keely.

Phil and Keely had, without even needing to speak the words, became a couple after that day, and there was a hardly a second after that that they weren't together.

On that particular day, they were all at the beach for the day- they being Phil, Keely, Phil's parents, Keely's mom, and even Pim, who brought one of her friends with her.

It was early spring and one of the first of the warmer days. It was still too cold to actually get in the water, but Phil and Keely were walking with their feet in the edge.

"Thank you, Phil." It was the millionth time they'd had the conversation Phil knew they were about to have, but it always ended up coming up.

"Keely," He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I did what I did because I care about you. I became a part of your life because I _care about you._"

"But why?" She asked. "You didn't even know me. There's a million girls in our school, and you picked me."

Phil sighed."Keely, none of them mean anything to me. They never will. You were the first and only one to talk to me when I got to that school. Everyone else treated me like a freak, and even when you found out I was from the future, you still accepted me. You didn't treat me any different." He smiled. "You're a part of my life now. That's not going to change."

"But...what if you have to you back to the future?" She asked. She had been wanting to say it for a long time, but she had never been able to- the very thought of him ever leaving killed her inside.

"Well, actually..." Keely almost started crying, thinking he was about to tell her he was leaving. "My dad fixed the time machine two weeks ago but...none of us wanted to leave. We're staying here. Forever."

Keely squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Did you really think I'd ever leave you, Keels?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. I guess I was just afraid." She said. "I'm just so happy your not leaving. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

"Well, you never have to worry about that." Phil said.

They stood there in each others arms for the longest time, then decided to walk back to where their families were set up.

When they got back, the sun was starting to set. As they sat down in the sand, watching the sunset over the ocean, Keely began to sing.

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

It was what Keely had always considered their song. He had saved her when no one else even seemed to care. She knew that no matter what happened and what the risks and consequences were, he'd be there for her.

"You're my guardian angel, Phil." She whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

And as the waves crashed around them and the last of the sunlight disappeared over the ocean, they both knew that as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Well....its done. It's actually kind of sad, in a way, that its over...but I'm definitely relieved too! Thanks for all the positive reviews and the inspiration :) BUT you're not done yet, remember? Review please! :)**


End file.
